Todo por un Hechizo
by Maria-094
Summary: la energía demoníaca de Inuyasha es sellada,dejándolo en su forma humana, la única capaz de quitar el sello es Kagome,que esta en la época actual.El debe ir a buscarla,pero ¿que ocurrirá con Kagome y un Inuyasha humano solos en casa de ella sin interrupciones?
1. Chapter 1

**Todo por un Hechizo.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko-sensei.**

 **Yo solo fantaseo con ellos en mi mente y lo comparto con ustedes.**

 **Capitulo 1- El Descanso.**

El sol brillaba En su punto más alto, el calor en el sengoku jidai era agobiante. Kagome ya se encontraba frente al pozo para regresar a su casa, a buscar alimentos y medicinas para continuar con el viaje en la búsqueda del último Fragmento de Shikon, la joven miko pensó en aprovechar en descansar al menos un día en la época actual, sintiéndose culpable por ser egoísta, pero por un día de ocio seguro no cambiaría nada se dijo y se encogió de hombros sonriendo satisfecha.

-Kagome! ¿A donde crees que vas?- Kagome dio un respingo al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Inuyasha tras ella, y se volteo lentamente hacia él que obviamente estaba enojado.

-Pues a mi casa- le dijo ella con voz calmada; ya acostumbrada a los escándalos del hanyou...-además debo buscar más cosas para continuar nuestro viaje.- finalizo Kagome sonriendo nerviosa intentando sonar convincente.

-Es verdad…-exclamo, asintiendo con la cabeza un Inuyasha ya más calmado, la noche siguiente Habría luna nueva y sería mejor que Kagome estuviera en su época sana y salva, mientras Recuperaba sus poderes, ya que Naraku y sus extensiones podrían atacarlos en cualquier momento y el no soportaría ver a Kagome en peligro de nuevo, ella era muy preciada para él y No se permitiría perderla también a ella.

Kagome no evito notar como la mirada de Inuyasha cambio, volviéndose triste y supo que Inuyasha pensaba en Kikyo y de inmediato recordó las palabras de Akago, "Kikyo siempre permanecerá en el corazón de Inuyasha", de inmediato la tristeza invadió a la chica, había notado que el hanyou lucia algunas veces distraído y ausente seguro por el recuerdo de la fallecida miko. Kagome se volteo y se introdujo al pozo no sin antes murmurar un rápido "nos vemos", para luego Desaparecer en el resplandor del pozo.

Para Inuyasha la tristeza y frialdad repentina que mostro la miko del futuro no paso desapercibida, sintió el deseo de seguirla y estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, pero se lo impedía el miedo a perderla, no quería que ella corriera peligro atándola a él, sabía que su época era mucho más segura, que un mundo donde abundaban las guerras y espíritus malignos. Además no había otra cosa que pudiera ofrecerle a parte de su amor. Así que había tomado la decisión de alejarse de ella luego de eliminar a Naraku, si eso significaba que se mantendría segura y sana en su época.

Kagome caminaba con lentitud hacia su casa sin levantar la mirada del suelo, solo quería dormir y olvidarse por un rato de todo lo ocurrido, a veces Pensaba en querer volver a su vida aburrida y tranquilla, pero sin Inuyasha sabia que su mundo ya no tendría color que siempre estaría vacía anhelando una vida junto a él; de solo pensar que su viaje cada vez mas, estaba cerca de llegar al final se deprimía. La joven de cabellos negros ya en frente de la puerta de su casa se sorprendió al ver a su madre, al abuelo y Souta llevando una maleta en sus manos cada uno.

-¿Que sucede, mama?- pregunto de inmediato una asustada Kagome.

-Kagome!- exclamo la madre de la chica con sorpresa al verla, para luego darle un rápido abrazo.

-Vamos a visitar a la tía Izumi que fue recientemente operada, regresaremos en un par de días, cariño.- dijo la mujer con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

-no te preocupes Kagome y cuida bien el templo- dijo el abuelo.

\- ! y pórtate bien, hermana!- completo el pequeño Souta alegremente.

Una Kagome boquiabierta y desolada observo bajar por las escaleras del templo con rapidez a su familia; y soltando un suspiro derrotado la chica se dirigió a la casa, cerro con llave y se fue a su habitación, donde se arrojo a su cómoda cama quedando inmediatamente dormida.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola! Soy nueva por aquí. Esta historia sera breve. Espero que les guste y si es asi por favor déjenme su opinión...Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 - El ataque.**

Inuyasha descansaba en la copa de uno de los arboles cercanos al pozo, cuando percibió la presencia de algunos monstruos, que se acercaban velozmente hacia la aldea, de inmediato se dirigió al lugar encontrándose con Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Donde habías estado?- pregunto el zorrito preocupado desde el hombro del monje.

-kehh!, no molestes Enano...- exclamo el hanyou arrogantemente sacando su espada para cortar un grupo de demonios que salieron entre los arboles dispuestos a atacarlos.

-¿Kagome regreso a su casa?- pregunto Sango mientras luchaba con otros demonios junto a Kirara.

-si- respondió Inuyasha que cortaba un ogro en esos instantes.

-estos demonios son numerosos...- se quejaba Miroku mientras arrojaba unos pergaminos a un par de demonios que de inmediato se volvieron cenizas.

-...pero son débiles- finalizo Shippou que aun estaba sujeto a Miroku.

Ya habían terminado con los monstruos, cuando de la nada apareció una esfera de luz de donde emergió una anciana de largos cabellos con Vestimentas de sacerdotisa, pero de la cual emanaba una gran energía negativa.

-Donde está la mujer que puede percibir la presencia de los Fragmentos de la perla de Shikon -exclamo la anciana con voz aguda.

-Ese no es tu problema- Inuyasha escupió las palabras con rabia y no dudo en arrojarle el viento cortante a aquella anciana, quien disipo el ataque con uno de sus conjuros mientras que Inuyasha gruño impaciente.

-quien demonios eres?-

-Soy la gran sacerdotisa Akashi y busco a la mujer que ve los fragmentos para devorarla y obtener sus poderes - dijo la sacerdotisa maligna soltando una cruel carcajada.

-Cállate maldita- grito Inuyasha lanzándose atacar a aquella amenaza.

-ten cuidado Inuyasha…- se escucho la advertencia del monje que ahora batallaba junto a Sango contra los últimos demonios.

\- es una sacerdotisa mala...y mucho más fuerte que Tsubaki...- Miroku tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto hacia esa bruja, ya que su energía maligna era enorme.

Inuyasha continuaba tratando de cortar a la sacerdotisa, sin conseguir acercársele ya que la sacerdotisa se encontraba resguardada por un campo de energía que absorbía sus fuerzas, el Hanyou tenía que buscar pronto una manera de derrotar a aquel ser, aprovechando que la bruja había desvanecido el campo para atacarlo con una honda de energía, uso el Bakuriuja. Logrando devolverle el ataque a su enemiga pero fue envuelto por una gran luz blanca y brillante que produjo la anciana, que antes de volverse polvo dijo entre gruñidos de rabia -Te maldigo Hibrido, mis últimas fuerzas las deposite en un hechizo para sellar tu energía demoniaca- y la luz se desvaneció arrojando contra un árbol cercano a un Inuyasha de cabello negro.

De Inmediato sus compañeros se acercaron a él preocupados notando que tenía algunos cortes.

-Inuyasha, que es eso que tienes en del brazo? -pregunto extrañado Shippou, todos dirigieron la mirada a la muñeca de Inuyasha, que aun se mantenía sentado en el suelo desorientado. En su muñeca había una Pulsera de cuentas negras con una pequeña perla roja.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo enojado Inuyasha que de inmediato intento quitarse aquel objeto, recibiendo una fuerte descarga, que sacudió su cuerpo produciéndole un dolor insoportable con cada tirón que daba a la pulsera.

-Esa maldita me arrojo un hechizo...-logro decir Inuyasha en un gruñido

-Así es, Inuyasha, esa pulsera a sellado tus poderes...-afirmo Miroku mirándolo Con seriedad.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntaron Sango y Shippou al unisonó sin ocultar su preocupación.

-pues...Inuyasha serás humano por un tiempo indefinido hasta que te quites la pulsera, ese tipo de hechizos es muy fuerte - explico el monje.

-¡Que! Debe alguna manera de quitarme esta cosa, no puedo quedarme así-exclamo un Inuyasha colerico.

-Estos hechizos pueden ser desechos por otra sacerdotisa...-entre los árboles se escucho la voz conocida de la anciana Kaede que había llegado ya que también había percibido la energía negativa.

-entonces hágalo -exclamo enojado Inuyasha a la anciana que movió la cabeza hacia los lados, en un gesto reprobatorio de la actitud de Inuyasha, ese hombre nunca cambiaria.

-No puedo…- dijo Kaede calmadamente...-pero Kagome si es capaz-revelo la anciana haciendo tranquilizar a los demás que suspiraron aliviados, Kaede continuo explicándoles

-pero tendrás que ser paciente ya que Kagome aun No domina sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

Ante la explicación Inuyasha se levanto y se dirigió al pozo no sin antes decir

\- vendremos en un par de días-

-¿pero Inuyasha y tus heridas?- pregunto la exterminadora.

-estoy bien- dijo Inuyasha para alejarse del lugar Con rapidez, tanto como se lo permitía su cuerpo ahora más débil, más humano.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola! espero que les halla gustado si fue asi dejenme un review por fis !besos...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 – Siendo paciente.**

Kagome despertó poco tiempo después del anochecer, se dio un largo baño y luego bajo a la cocina para comer algo, noto que había comenzado a llover y solo se oía la lluvia caer afuera, del resto todo estaba en silencio y se sintió completamente sola, tal vez debía haberse quedado en el sengoku jidai, con un suspiro de desilusión decidió Calentar Algo de agua para comer ramen instantáneo y se sentó en una silla a esperar. De inmediato vino la imagen de Inuyasha y sus amigos a su mente.

-Que estarán haciendo?- susurro en voz alta para sí misma volviéndose a escapar de sus labios un suspiro. Estaba aburrida, habían suspendido las clases en la escuela por daños ocasionados por la lluvia. Kagome Pensó que el clima en su época seria igual al del Sengoku pero se había equivocado, la chica lentamente comió su cena inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero casi cae de la silla al escuchar un fuerte relámpago y después de recuperarse del susto se sintió tonta y más sola que nunca.

-Toc, Toc, toc ... -

Kagome dio un respingo asustada al escuchar varios golpes a la puerta y se pregunto quién era y que hacia bajo esa torrencial lluvia extrañada sin ninguna intensión de abrir, algo que había aprendido era a desconfiar y más aun al encontrarse sola en casa.

-Kagome!- la chica suspiro aliviada al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y se dirigió abrir la puerta velozmente.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Pero que te paso?- el rostro de Kagome paso de la sorpresa a la preocupación instantáneamente, al percatarse de las heridas de Inuyasha que en esos instantes estaba en su forma humana.

El entro a la casa sacudiendo sus ropas, que estaban totalmente empapadas y sucias por la reciente pelea.

-te vas a enfermar- exclamo Kagome que de inmediato lo llevo al Baño y abrió el grifo para llenar la bañera con agua tibia; ante la mirada confusa de Inuyasha que observaba a la chica correr de un lado a otro buscando extraños objetos.

Inuyasha solo comenzó a quitar sus ropas sucias y rasgadas, y de inmediato el cansancio lo Invadió.

La chica se detuvo al observar a Inuyasha quitarse su haori, por su mente paso la idea de ayudarlo a bañarse y curar los cortes que tenia, pero inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la idea ya que esa situación era increíblemente intima.

-¿quieres que te ayude?- se atrevió a preguntar Kagome titubeante.

-si, Kagome- respondió Inuyasha con voz cansada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- m-me volteare para que entres en La bañera-logro decir la pelinegra torpemente y se volteo ansiosa y avergonzada ante el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, ¿es que acaso el monje Miroku la había influenciado para que se convirtiera en una pervertida?. Inuyasha y ella estaban completamente solos en casa y podría ocurrir cualquier cosa sin que hubiera alguna interrupción, Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos nerviosa.

-Kagome...- la. Chica se volteo al escuchar a Inuyasha llamarla y se sintió culpable, por el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos, Inuyasha lucia agotado y adolorido. El ya había entrado a la bañera y lo único visible era su torso que tenía algunas magulladuras y cortes, debía preguntarle a el chico que había ocurrido en el sengoku y más importante aun ¿Qué significaba esa pulsera que tenía en su muñeca?, Kagome se coloco tras de él y comenzó a lavar las heridas que tenía el pelinegro en la espalda, para luego ir deslizando sus manos hacia su pecho atendiendo con Igual cuidado sus otras heridas, Inuyasha estaba maravillado ante la agradable sensación de sentir las Manos de la chica recorrer su piel con delicadeza y especial cuidado para no lastimarlo. Kagome siempre pensaba en su Bienestar, ella había sido la única en preocuparse por el después de su madre, Inuyasha había cerrado sus ojos concentrándose en el cálido contacto de la miko del futuro, incluso había disminuido un poco el escozor de sus Heridas.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué ocurrió?- la suave voz de la chica lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y recordar a la maldita bruja que lo había maldecido e impulsivamente golpeo el agua con rabia, Salpicando a Kagome que le arrojo una de sus típicas miradas tenebrosas al chico, que se asusto, temiendo que pronunciara "osuwari" y lo sentara aun estando herido,pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y continuo haciendo su tarea, y relajándose Inuyasha comenzó a relatar que había ocurrido del otro lado del pozo.

Kagome preocupada dirigió su mano al brazo de Inuyasha, para tocar la pulsera pero retrocedió de inmediato al sentir una descarga recorrer su mano, la pulsera estaba protegida por un campo, observo la Chica mientras frotaba el lugar donde había recibido el daño.

Inuyasha al ver eso dejo escapar un suspiro resignado para luego hundirse en el agua hasta la nariz.

-tiene que haber alguna forma de desvanecer el hechizo…- dijo ella con una risa nerviosa -buscare entre los pergaminos y libros de mi abuelo...- exclamo dándose ánimos la pelinegra para además tranquilizar a Inuyasha que la miraba con el seño fruncido desde la bañera.

-iré a buscarte algo de ropa - exclamo la chica Tomando las dañadas ropas de Inuyasha del suelo.

El chico salió de la bañera para luego comenzar a secar su cuerpo con lentitud y en ese instante entro Kagome; que de inmediato se sonrojo al ver al hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada totalmente desnudo, este le daba la espalda y Pudo apreciar Sus bien formadas piernas y muslos, Su largo cabello negro aun húmedo se pegaba a su piel cubriendo Su trasero. El corazón de la chica latía con rapidez, no era la primera vez que veía al hayo de esa forma, en el pasado lo había visto un par de veces desnudo, pero en ese entonces no se detuvo en observarlo con detenimiento; si no que una vez lo golpeo y la otra se cubrió el rostro avergonzado. Inuyasha en su forma humana era increíblemente apuesto. Inuyasha noto la presencia de la chica tras de el, y estuvo a punto de voltearse cuando de repente ella escondió su rostro entre la ropa que traía en las manos que aun no tenía el valor para ver aquella parte de la anatomía del chico.

-¡Inuyasha!...-susurro ella terriblemente avergonzada.

-¿Que pasa?- soltó este impaciente por la actitud de ella

-estas desnudo...-dijo en un susurro ella.

-y...?- pregunto sin entender Inuyasha -…no es la primera vez que me vez así...-le recordó Mirándola con el seño fruncido mientras continuaba secando su cabello, el no había notado lo turbada que estaba la chica y pues el no poseía sentido de la vergüenza Ni siendo humano.

-cúbrete…-logro decir La pelinegra Con firmeza pero aun apenada sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

-kehh- exclamo Inuyasha con desdén, no sabía que le ocurría a Kagome, actuaba de manera extraña y amarro la tela a su cintura cruzándose de brazos. -ya lo hice-

-ten- Kagome le Extendió un hakama gris algo corto, junto a un kosode Blanco, a el Chico.

-te quedara algo corto ya que es de Mi abuelo pero te cubrirá bien-explico ella saliendo rápidamente del Lugar.

 **Continuara**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios** serena tsukino chiba y Tsukimi


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 – Tensión entre los dos.**

Inuyasha luego de vestirse se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome, ella lo esperaba sentada en la cama con la caja que ella llamaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios, sobre sus piernas.

-acércate para sanar tus heridas- le indico la chica con voz suave a lo que el obedeció en silencio, la chica comenzó a colocarle pomadas a el chico en sus heridas además de vendarlas, afortunadamente las heridas eran superficiales y sanarían en un par de días, ya que el no poseía la rápida capacidad regenerativa que le brindaban sus poderes.

-¿Tienes hambre, quieres ramen?- dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba de la cama para guardar el botiquín.

-si…-contesto el pelinegro con ansiedad relamiéndose los labios, levantándose de inmediato de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Kagome sonrió con ternura ante la actitud infantil de Inuyasha y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

Inuyasha observaba atentamente a Kagome, que se movía de un lado al otro en la cocina, preparando el ramen, la chica tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que no noto la oscura mirada de Inuyasha posada sobre ella, el no evito sonreír levemente de lado, al notar el cambio físico en la chica durante el tiempo que habían estado viajando, su cabello había crecido, llegándole casi por las caderas, sus piernas estaban más torneadas a causa del ejercicio durante su travesía y sus pechos también habían aumentado de tamaño, se había convertido en una sensual mujer y en una muy hermosa, lo único que aún conservaba era aquella mirada bondadosa e inocente. Pero cada día que pasaba le parecía mas apetecible era probar esos cálidos labios rosas, que una vez rozo en un casto beso provocado por la misma chica, en aquel castillo de la princesa Magulla, él deseaba algo mas carnal, más pecaminoso, deseaba tocarla pero lo detenía el miedo a que ella lo rechazara tal vez arrepentida en fijarse en un hanyou y el que fuera una miko no lo alentaba demasiado ya que pesar de todo ella era pura e inocente.

Kagome desvió la mirada a un Inuyasha que la observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, sentado frente a la mesa con una mano sosteniendo su mentón, sus cabellos negros enmarcaban su rostro para luego caer en cascada por su espalda y la chica sintió el deseo de acariciarlos, la atractiva imagen de el de inmediato la hizo sonrojar y acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Inuyasha solo continúo observándola cínicamente con una leve sonrisa, que a Kagome le pareció diabólicamente tentadora.

Ella desvió la mirada a la comida de Inuyasha, intentando ignorar la tensión que había entre los dos. El ramen estaba listo y la chica se lo entrego a Inuyasha mientras evitaba verlo a los ojos.

Era la sexta vez que Kagome borraba el resultado erróneo de una ecuación en su cuaderno, ya había comenzado a frustrarse y desesperarse al no poder comprender, él Porque los resultados no coincidían a los del ejercicio. Luego de que Inuyasha cenara ella había decidido estudiar un poco, ya que aun no tenia sueño, ya al siguiente día buscaría en la bodega de su abuelo algún pergamino que le ayudara a encontrar una pista, para desvanecer el hechizo al que estaba sujeto Inuyasha.

La chica no evito suspirar y voltearse hacia su cama, Inuyasha dormía profunda y cómodamente en ella, ya que la chica anteriormente le había dado un analgésico para mitigar el dolor de sus heridas. La expresión del chico era tranquila, cosa que la enterneció e hizo sonreír, Inuyasha nunca dormía tranquilamente durante las noches y muchos menos cuando se convertía en humano, siempre se mantenía alerta velando por su seguridad.

Kagome se levanto de su silla sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el suelo frente a su cama, y apoyando sus codos en el colchón, se dedico a observar más de cerca, el rostro dormido del pelinegro.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior ansiosa, al ver los labios del chico entreabiertos, lucían firmes y tan atractivos como todo el, la miko no evito estremecerse al percibir el masculino olor de Inuyasha, ese aroma a bosque y almizcle lo disfrutaba siempre secretamente, Cada vez que el la llevaba en su espalda, cada vez que la abrazaba o llevaba en sus brazos...desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia él. Desde hacía un tiempo, Había experimentado un cambio en como percibía al hanyou, su sexualidad había despertado y ese hombre de ojos dorados enloquecía sus hormonas, sus sentidos y especialmente su corazón, ese hombre a veces obstinado pero protector, sonrió como tonta al escucharlo suspirar y pronunciar su nombre aun dormido, su voz masculina provoco que su corazón se Agitara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Y se sintió tentada en unir sus labios a los de él; como aquella vez en el castillo de la princesa Kaguya para hacer que regresara a la normalidad.

Kagome totalmente sonrojada y con mezcla de sentimientos como ansiedad, vergüenza y deseo, acerco sus labios a los Del chico con lentitud y deposito en ellos un casto beso o casi un rose. Los labios de él eran tal y como los recordaba cálidos y firmes. Su corazón latía emocionado y su cuerpo pedía más de la boca de el, e inconscientemente la muchacha ahondo mas el beso.

Kagome se asusto al sentir como los brazos de Inuyasha rodearan su cintura y la atrajo a su pecho, ella pensó que había sido descubierta pero el pelinegro aun continuaba dormido, Kagome intento salir de la prisión que formaba el abrazo de Inuyasha…pero le fueron inútiles sus intentos y se rindió decidiendo dormir de ese modo tan intimo con él.

 **Continuara…**


	5. Capitulo 5 -Hallazgo

**Hola! me disculpo por atrasarme con la historia y también les agradezco por leerme.**

 **Capitulo 5 – Hallazgos.**

Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigieron a la bodega del abuelo Higurashi, el singular anciano tenía una gran colección de escritos antiguos. Algunos pocos hablaban de conjuros realizados por monjes y el resto solo eran historias y mitos antiguos. Inuyasha solo observaba la estancia reticente en encontrar algo que les fuera de ayuda.

-Keh! Este anciano solo sabe guardar basura- exclamo el Pelinegro con desagrado al tomar una pata disecada de algún animal que estaba dentro de una caja con algunas otras cosas, que tenían un aspecto polvoriento y desgastado.

-Inuyasha, no seas tan Grosero- le regaño Kagome mientras extendía algunos pergaminos y revisaba su contenido con detenimiento, después de un rato la chica no evito suspirar derrotada al no haber encontrado alguna respuesta o pista referente a sacerdotisas malas y maldiciones antiguas y desvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro.

Inuyasha estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado contra la pared, donde de vez en cuando gruñía enojado mientras maldecía a la bruja, la chica ya se había acostumbrado a su actitud y no podía recriminarle nada, ya que, para Inuyasha era importante eliminar a Naraku y obtener la perla así que era normal su muy mal humor.

Mientras la chica ordenaba los pergaminos viejos, encontró tras una caja otro pergamino que lucía un más antiguo que los demás, y de inmediato lo desplego, esperanzada de encontrar algo que les fuera de utilidad, pero lo que recibió la chica, fue una nube de polvo que le dio en la cara provocándole una leve tos.

-¡Ay!, ¡el abuelo es un descuidado!- se quejo Kagome mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la Bodega para respirar mejor.

El pelinegro ahora se entretenía haciéndole maldades Al gordo gato Buyo, que estaba comenzando a enojarse, Inuyasha había preferido sentarse afuera de la bodega, ya que odiaba el olor a humedad que había en el lugar.

-¿Que te ocurrió Kagome?- dijo observando a La chica con curiosidad.

-Nada...solo- Kagome de inmediato dejo de hablar al percatarse de unas palabras escritas en el papel con tinta dorada, era una frase. Pero le pareció extraña esa tinta inusual en inscripciones tan antiguas, frunciendo el seño y aun con los ojos llorosos Kagome leyó en voz alta:

"La bondad y el amor que transcenderá en el tiempo nos liberara de nuestras ataduras Terrenales y espirituales. Un corazón puro y desinteresado será capaz de purificar cualquier mal."

-¿Qué diablos significa Eso?- exclamo Inuyasha frunciendo el seño.

-Aun no lo sé, pero estoy segura que en estas palabras esta la respuesta para desvanecer ese hechizo- dijo la miko del futuro con una radiante sonrisa, que a Inuyasha le pareció enigmática.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- dijo Inuyasha aun mas confundido.

-No lo sé, pero lo presiento- aclaro la chica, llevando el pergamino a su pecho, mientras observaba las hojas del Goshinboku, siendo agitadas con suavidad por la brisa fresca veraniega.

El pelinegro observo con detenimiento a la chica que dirigía ausentemente su mirada a aquel árbol sagrado donde se habían conocido hace 500 años del otro lado del pozo. A la mente de Inuyasha se agolparon todos los recuerdos y experiencias que había experimentado junto a la miko del futuro, esa joven de mirada sincera le había ayudado a sanar las heridas de su corazón sin darse cuenta; con tan solo su bondad y paciencia.

Kagome desvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro que la observaba con intensidad y ella no evito sonrojarse ante esa mirada azul oscuro que estremeció su corazón, la mirada de el transmitía una mezcla de sentimientos, que la desconcertó y le recordó. A aquella vez donde había preferido huir hacia su casa, antes de escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha; luego de a verlo visto junto a Kikyo.

Kagome solo oculto la mirado bajo su flequillo mientras mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo, preguntándose ¿qué le ocurría al hanyou?, ahora, humano.

-Kagome...- el dijo su nombre con lentitud y voz ronca -¿qué ocurre?- continuo; el había notado la tristeza en los ojos de la chica por un instante y eso le preocupo.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- mintió ella con una sonrisa mucho mas falsa que sus palabras.

Inuyasha impacientándose se levanto de su lugar, y tomando la mano de la miko la halo hacia a él, estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza deleitándose con el aroma de su cabello. El pelinegro reconocía las falsas sonrisas de Kagome, no era necesario que poseyera sus poderes para reconocer la tristeza en el rostro de la chica, que no sabía ocultar y solo provocaba que fuera aun mas obvio y a veces eso le irritaba en ella.

-Inu...yasha- susurro ella con levedad mientras aferraba sus manos a la ancha espalda de el pelinegro, sintiéndose completa y totalmente segura.

Inuyasha se alejo un poco pero aun mantenía su abrazo y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la chica unió sus labios con los de ella en un suave roce, que acepto Kagome gustosamente y que poco a poco fue volviéndose profundo y necesitado.

Las manos de el acariciaban la tersa piel bajo la blusa de la chica y ella complacida ante el atrevimiento del muchacho llevo sus manos al cuello de él atrayéndolo aun mas a ella, intensificando mucho mas el beso.

De la boca de la miko se escapo un gemido que éxito mucho mas a Inuyasha, que hizo retroceder a la joven, hasta dejarla acorralada entre la pared de la bodega y el cuerpo de él. Kagome agradeció internamente que la bodega quedara ubicada tras la casa, fuera de la vista de algún visitante del templo.

Las carisias de él se volvían cada vez más intimas, y había elevado una de las torneadas piernas de la chica hasta su cintura para continuar recorriendo sus muslos con más facilidad.

En esa posición la chica sentida la notable erección de Inuyasha, frotarse contra su intimidad que en esos instantes solo era cubierta por sus bragas ya que la mini falda que llevaba, Inuyasha la había elevado hasta su cintura. Durante sus intensas carisias el pelinegro se dedicaba en morder y succionar con levedad el cuello de la joven jadeante y deseosa que ya había internado sus manos bajo el kosode de él para también sentir y acariciar la piel del fornido pecho del pelinegro

El mordió la oreja de ella con sensualidad y Kagome se pregunto donde el había aprendido a tocar a una mujer de esa manera tan pecaminosa.

Inuyasha solo disfrutaba de los jadeos y gemidos de la miko del Futuro que inconscientemente movía sus caderas contra la erección él, haciéndolo jadear ansiando su contacto sin ninguna tela de por medio.

El chico llevo una de sus piernas entre las de ella, separarlas y llevar su mano a la intimidad de La chica que de inmediato soltó un gemido mirándolo con ojos brillantes y apasionados. El disfruto la humedad que traspasaba la delgada tela que cubría el íntimo lugar de la chica. Y sonriendo con malicia hizo a un lado la delgada tela, toco directamente el centro de Kagome, que ardía en necesidad; acción que provoco que ambos gimieran al unisonó, ella con urgencia busco los labios de él jadeante.

-¡Kagomeeeeeee! ¿Estas aquí?.- se escucharon las tres voces a coro de Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, en los terrenos del templo Higurashi.

Continuara...

nos vemos, y no me odien por terminar en la mejor parte ;)


End file.
